Are you feeling me?
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Set after 4x14. After Santana and Quinn sleep together (twice) she ends up pregnant. Quinn heads to New York to tell Santana that she loves her and that she's pregnant with her baby, but Quinn is scared on how Santana will react. Will Quinn tell Santana that she loves her or will she keep it to herself? G!p Santana. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Telling Santana

Set after 4x14. After Santana and Quinn sleep together (twice) she ends up pregnant. Quinn heads to New York to tell Santana that she loves her and that she's pregnant with her baby, but Quinn is scared on how Santana will react. Will Quinn tell Santana that she loves her or will she keep it to herself? G!p Santana. Don't like don't read.

**A/N I do not own any Glee Characters. **

Chapter 1: Telling Santana.

Quinn's POV

Here I am standing in front of the mirror staring at myself. I'm pregnant again, but it's with Santana this time. Even though I'm dating Biff now he doesn't know about my past that much. I hate feeling like this; I fell like a loser sometimes. I want to cry because I'm deeply in love with Santana and I'm happy that I'm pregnant with her baby. I don't know how I'm going to tell her all of this. I just hope she won't hate me for this. I walk out of my bathroom and slip on my clothes so I could go to see my guidance counselor. I have to transfer to NYU. I walk out of my room and head over to the other side of campus. I walk into the office building and knock on Miss Roland's door. I hear her say come in. I walk in and close the door. She looks up at me.

"Hey Quinn. Nice to see you." She smiles at me.

"Hey Miss Roland." I sit down in a chair.

"What can I do for you?" She asks me.

"Well, something came up and I need to transfer to another school." I tell her.

"Okay. May I ask what?"

"Well, I'm pregnant again. I need to move closer to the baby's other mother."

"Okay. Let me check your credits." She tells me typing on her computer.

"I'm sorry about all of this."

"Quinn story worry about this. This is important and the other mother should be involved too." She tells me with a smile.

"Can you send them to NYU? That's where she's going."

"Sure. So I'm guessing she's an intersex?" Miss Roland looks up at me.

"Yeah she is. She was born with a penis."

"Before I do this Quinn. I'm going to tell you something." She says to me.

"Okay."

"When I was younger I was involved with this girl named Nicole Thomas. She was the hottest girl in the whole school, but she was hard to get involved with."

"What happened?"

"Well, I went to one of her parties she threw around the neighborhood and we started to talk and dance. We were getting along great. So she took me upstairs and we started to make out. Things got a little heated and we started to have sex. She was nervous because she was different just like any other girl. She told me she was born with a penis. I told her I didn't care about that. A few weeks later I was pregnant with her child. I told her and she denied our child." Miss Roland tears up.

"Why did she deny it and you were with her that night?" I ask.

"Her reputation was much more important than me and the baby." She tells me.

"Did she ever come around?"

"Yeah. She before I had our son Kevin she came in the emergency room and told me how much I meant to her. She was there the whole time holding my hand." She smiles.

"Did you guys stay together?"

"Yeah we did. She asked me to marry her and I said yes. We've been together for 14 years now."

"How were you?"

"I was 18."

"Wow. You guys really are in love." I smile at her.

"I love her so much Quinn. She's the love of my life and I see us being together forever. Now this girl you're having this baby by, does she know?"

"No. That's why I'm moving closer so I can be with her." I tell her.

"Follow your heart Q." She types on the computer again.

"I will."

"So Quinn you're credit looks great. I can send the admissions office your transcripts." She tells me.

"Thank you so much. I needed this."

"So everything okay with the baby?" She asks me.

"Yeah. I just hope the other parent will be there." I say to her.

"Quinn, the heart tells it all. Listen to it." She gets up.

" I hope I'm doing the right thing."

"You are. Good luck Quinn." She hugs me.

"That's Miss Roland." I hug her quickly.

…

I'm back in my dorm room packing up my clothes for New York. I have to talk to Santana about all of this. I can't shut her out. I love her too much. I hear the door open. I turn around and see my roommate Michelle walking in.

"Hi Q." Michelle greets me.

"Hi." I go over to my desk and grab all of my stuff.

"Where are you going?" She asks me with a frown.

"To New York." I stop what I'm doing at look at her.

"Oh you have family there?" Michelle sits on her bed.

"Well kind of." I shrug.

"How long are you staying?" She asks me.

"I don't know." I sit on my bed.

"Be safe Quinn." She gets up and walks over to me.

"I will." I zip up my suitcase.

"Good Luck." Michelle hugs me.

"Thanks Michelle." She breaks the hug.

"Text me if you need anything." She tells me.

"Thank you. I will." I pull the handle out of my suit case and open the door. I wave at Michelle and she waves back with tears falling. I blow a kiss to her and leave.

….

I walk off of the plane with my luggage in my hand. I walk down the long hallway into the lobby. I walk outside and yell for a taxi. The car stops and I get in. I tell the driver to take me to the diner that Rachel was working at. When the cab comes to a stop I pay the man and I grab my things from the trunk and heads inside of the diner. I spot Rachel cleaning tables.

"Rachel." I call out.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" The brunette asks me.

"Have you seen Santana?" I look around for the Latina.

"She's off today. Why?" Rachel asks me.

"I just need to see her Rachel. Something has happened." I say.

"What happened Quinn?" Rachel sits down at a table.

"Well at Mr. Shue's wedding Santana and I slept together." I sit down as well.

"Okay." She gestures for me to go on.

"Well a few weeks later I found out that I was pregnant." I tell Rachel.

"What?!" Rachel screams causing heads to turn towards us.

"Rachel, keep your voice down." I smack her arm.

"Sorry. So what are you going to do?" She asks me.

"I don't know. I'm actually scared Rachel." I look down.

"Quinn you have to tell Santana." Rachel informs me.

"What if she denies it?" I question my friend.

"Quinn Santana's smarter than that. That's her child." Rachel says to me.

"After we slept together I felt something." I play with the hem of my shirt.

"You did ? What was it?" She chews on a piece of gum.

"Love. Santana was so gentle and she kept asking me if I was okay." I admit to her.

"So you love Santana?" She smiles at me.

"Yeah I do."I nod.

"Why haven't you told her that?" She frowns.

"Because, she was with Brittany at the time and I didn't know if she wanted me."

"I think Santana's over Brittany Q. They really haven't spoken in a while." Rachel says to me.

"Is she still at MIT?" I look up at Rachel.

"From what I heard." She shrugs.

"I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while." I bit my lip.

"What about Yale?" Rachel questions me.

"I'm transferring to NYU." I smile at her.

"That's great Quinn." She claps happily.

"So I can stay?" I whine.

"Yeah you can." She laughs at me.

"Thanks Rachel." I hug her.

"Sure. You hungry?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Can I have a turkey bacon burger with extra bacon and pickles with fries? Oh and a coke please."I lick my lips.

"Sure." Rachel giggles.

"What's so funny?" I grin.

"You love your bacon Q." She shakes her head.

"Yep I do." I say.

"I'll have your order ready soon." Rachel walks to the kitchen.

"I hope she accepts this baby." I sigh.

…..

Santana's POV

I roll off of Dani breathing hard. Dani cuddles into my side..

"That was amazing." Dani pants.

"Yeah it was." I roll the condom off throwing it away.

"You okay?" She asks me.

"Yeah I'm good. Hungry though." I chuckle.

"Why are you so hungry?" She laughs.

"I don't know." I shrug.

"Let's go get something to eat." Dani sits up looking at me.

"I want a turkey burger with extra bacon and pickles for some reason." I tell her.

"Let's go to the diner." Dani gets up putting going to the bathroom.

"Good idea. Maybe Berry can hook us up." I go into the bathroom and take a quick shower with Dani.

…

Rachel's POV

I'm currently cleaning some tables. I look over at Quinn from time to time to make sure she's alright. I can't believe she's pregnant again, but with Santana baby. That's shocking, to be honest I've always thought Quinn and Santana had a thing for each other when were in high school. I hear the bell ring. I groan, I hate dealing with rude people.

"Yo Berry. We're hungry." Santana calls out to me.

"Okay what do you want?" I roll my eyes.

"A turkey burger with extra bacon and pickles with and a coke." Santana tells me.

"What about you Dani?"

"A chicken club with fries and a shake."

"I'll be back." I walk over to Quinn.

"What's up Rachel?" She asked me not looking up.

"Santana's here." I tell her,

"Where?" She looks around.

"Over there. What do you want me to tell her?" I point.

"Nothing yet. Can I have the keys to the loft?" She tells me panicking.

"Yeah." I take the keys out of my pocket and hands them to Quinn.

"Thanks. I'll out the back." She packs up her things and leave.

"Shit." I go to the back and tell the cook Santana and Dani's orders.

…..

Quinn's POV

Rachel walks into the loft and finds me eating chips watching TV. Rachel hands her coat up on the rack and sits beside me.

"You feel okay?" Rachel sighs.

"Kind of. I'm nervous about telling Santana about the baby." I tell her rubbing my belly.

"Quinn, Santana will take care of her child." Rachel tells me.

"I know but still."

"Look she should be on her way home any way. Just tell her when she comes home." Rachel rubs my back.

"How do you think she will react?" I question sighing.

"You got me there Quinn. Santana always be having mixed emotions. I can't tell if she's sad, happy, or even constipated." Rachel giggles.

"Yeah she does have mixed emotions." I laugh.

"After everything that happened between her and Britt I think Santana should be okay. She's going to be a mom after all." Rachel tells me honestly.

"She's only 19 Rach. Having a kid at that age is still quite scary." I grimace at the memory at my pregnancy with Beth.

"Yeah, but at least it's from someone you've known for a very long time." She tells me.

"That's true. I think we should have worn protection. I'm scared on how this pregnancy is going to turn out." I nod in agreement.

"Quinn give it some time. I will call Santana's mother if she gets out of hand." Rachel stands up.

"Rachel Santana's basically grown; I don't think her mom can do that much to her."

"Please, Santana still calls her mom for everything."

"So you really think she's going to be fine?" I asked her being unsure.

"Yes I do." She starts to walk to her room.

"Okay I trust you on that." I semi yell.

"Good to know." She yells back.

….

Santana's POV

I walk into the loft eating Baskin Robbins ice cream. I look up and I see Quinn sleeping on the couch. Rachel walks out of her room.

"Rach what's Q doing here?" I eat another spoonful of ice cream.

"Oh. She's moving here. So I told her she could stay." Rachel said opening the Fridge grabbing a bottle of water.

"Oh. When did she get here?" I frown.

"Today. Quinn wake up." Rachel shakes her gently.

"I'm tired Rachel." Quinn groans. I giggle quietly.

"I know. Santana's here."

Quinn eyes shot open looking up at the Latina. I laugh and wave at her.

"Hey San." She greets me groggily.

"Hey Q. What's going on?" I smile.

"Nothing much. Really." Quinn sits up.

"Are you moving here?" I lick the spoon.

"Yeah. I got tired of Yale." She tells me. I know she's lying.

"Quinn is something bothering you? You seem scared about something." I ask in concern.

"Oh well there is this one little thing."

"Okay what is it?" I go to sit beside her.

"Well, you remember when we slept together twice and Will's wedding?" Quinn reminds me.

"Uh yeah. I was there Q." I giggle.

"Well something happened." She says nervously.

"O-kay. What?" I stutter out.

"Well, Santana I'm pregnant and the baby's yours." She confesses to me.

"W-what?" I'm looking at her with wide eyes.

End of Chapter 1. How will Santana react? I've got another Quinntana story coming for you guys. Sweet Lady Kisses.


	2. Chapter 2: Dots & Lines

Chapter 2: Dotes &amp; Lines

Hope you guys like it.

Santana's POV

"W-What?" I'm looking at her with wide eyes.

"I said that the baby is yours." Quinn repeats to me.

"That's not possible Q. How can it be mine?" I stand up and start freaking out.

"We slept together twice at Will's wedding Santana and we didn't use protection. We were drunk off of our asses." Quinn tells me angrily.

"This is not happening right now. I can't be a parent right now; I have too much going on." I tell Quinn.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You have a lot going on right now? Santana I'm pregnant with your baby. I wasn't ready to be a mom yet, but I just have to deal with the consequences that we both made that night San." Quinn says to me with tears forming.

"What about that dude you're dating? Biff? Is he the father?" I ask.

"Are you serious right now?" She pushes me.

"I-I can't do this. I can't have a child right now. This is not possible!" I scream.

"You know what? I thought it would be a good idea to come and see you, but I've made a mistake." Quinn said to me getting up.

"Where are you going?" I hear Rachel ask Quinn.

"Away from here." She picks up her stuff.

"The hell you're going out alone. It's dark and someone could hurt you." I say grabbing her bags.

"Like you care about us Santana. You basically just denied our child. I'm not sticking around for some deadbeat who won't help me with our baby." Quinn says to me.

"Quinn, you don't have to go." I say calmly.

"I think I do San. I'm not worthy of your time anymore." Quinn felt sick in her stomach for a second, but it all went away. Suddenly I feel sick.

"I don't feel too good." I say holding my stomach. I run to the bathroom and throw up sending all of the contents out of my stomach. I feel someone holding my hair up. I throw up some more. It's so disgusting. I stand up and wash my mouth out to get the horrible taste out.

"You okay?" Quinn asks me.

"Y-yeah." I hold my stomach. That's weird."

"I think I should go." Quinn goes out of the bathroom.

"Don't go." I grab her arm gently.

"Santana, I guess I'm too much of a fucking problem to you. I can't stay here."

"Quinn this is fucking New York. Crazy things happens here every damn day." I tell the blonde.

"Santana, I'm leaving." Quinn tells me with red eyes.

"Not while you're pregnant you're not." I say.

"You're not my fucking mother." She spits.

"No, but I am your fucking best friend." I spit back.

"What do I have to prove to you to let you know that you're that other mother of my baby?" She says throwing her hands up.

"Quinn, are you sure it's not Biff's?" I ask one again.

"Santana, Biff and I used protection when we have sex. You and I didn't. We've known each other for a long time. I wouldn't lie to you." Quinn growls.

"I wish I could see that Quinn." I look into her eyes.

"Shit like that makes me hate you sometimes Santana." Quinn walks away from me. I go to my room and lie down in my bed until I fall asleep.

…..

Quinn is taking shower. Santana comes out of her room and spots the Rachel watching TV. Santana goes over to the counter and pours her some coffee. Rachel comes over and smacks the back of her head.

"What the fuck Berry?!" Santana rubs her head.

"That was for last night." Rachel said drinking some coffee.

"I'm not in the mood." Santana grumbles sitting in a chair.

"I don't care what mood you are in Santana. You had no right to say those things to Quinn last night." Rachel said to Santana.

"Who are you, my mother?" Santana hisses.

"No, but I am a friend. A best friend. I'm not going to stand here and watch you too go at it like this." Rachel points to her.

"We're not going at it." Santana takes another sip of her coffee.

"Oh, but you did at 's wedding and look what happened. Quinn's pregnant." Rachel reminds Santana.

"That's not my baby." Santana said sternly.

"Then get a DNA test then San."

"No way, I'm not going to the hospital. I hate needles and pissing in cups." Santana grimices.

"A needle is not what you stuck inside of Quinn." Rachel walks pass Santana.

"Fuck you Berry!" Santana yells.

"No, Thank you." Rachel walks to her room.

Santana slams her hand on the counter angrily. Quinn leans back against the couch watching her.

"You are one of the biggest assholes I have ever met." Quinn said with her arms crossed.

"Actually, Puck is one of the biggest assholes you have ever met." She tells the blonde.

"No, He's getting better a little. I transferred schools because I thought you be happy about being a mom. I don't give a fuck about what you have going on Santana. This is your baby and if I have to go to the damn doctor and get proof I will. I can go back to the old Quinn and ruin your fucking life." Quinn threatens Santana.

"You think you scare me Fabray? I'm not scared of you Blondie, if you want to make my life hell go ahead and do it then." Santana walks up to Quinn.

"Santana, you can be a bitch sometimes. I have to say that. There were times where you would just be there for me and hold me, you know? You tell me that things are going to be are going to be okay. Seeing you like this makes me not believe you." Quinn says.

"What do you want me to do Quinn?!" Santana raises her voice.

"Step up mija." Maribel said form the door.

"Mami, what are you doing here?" Santana is standing there with wide eyes.

"Rachel called me." Her mother said calmly.

"Why did you call her Berry?!" Santana glares at Rachel.

"Because, you're acting like a dick Santana." Rachel said.

"Thank you for knowing that I have one." Santana says bitterly.

"That's what I'm talking about right there. I hate that you're treating us like this." Rachel shakes her head in disappointment.

"Whatever." Santana is about to walk away.

"Sit your ass down Santana!" Maribel screams.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore mom." Santana talks back.

"Oh, but I can take all of your funds out of your account and make your ass work hard for the rest of your life. Now sit." Maribel said pointing to the couch.

Santana plops on the couch angrily.

"This is bullshit." Santana hits the couch.

"I don't care. You are not going to treat Quinn like this or Rachel."

"Since when are you on their side? I'm your daughter!" Santana points to herself.

"Yes you are, but that doesn't mean that you get to treat your baby mama like shit and your best friend like she's nothing." Maribel walks over to Santana.

"I love Rachel and Quinn too." Santana says.

"Then show it Santana. We didn't raise you like this." She sits down beside her daughter.

"Now, Quinn told me that you fathered her child. I know you are Santana. All you do is brag about your dick." Her mother say.

"Mom!"

"Sweetie, take responsibility."

"Can we go eat?" Santana asked standing up.

"I can't deal with this." Quinn goes to pack her things.

"Quinn!" Santana runs after the blonde. She sees Quinn throwing all of her stuff in her bag. Santana goes over to sit on her bag.

"Move! You can't take anything seriously!" Quinn screams while crying.

"I'm not moving. You can't just walk out on me." Santana tells her friend.

"I'm not your wife Santana. I'm only your baby mama and that's it. Now move." Quinn pushes the Latina off of her bag. Santana stands up and wraps her arms around Quinn from behind.

"Stop it." Santana whispers in her ear.

"Get off of me!" Quinn tries to push Santana away.

"No, stay." Santana buries her face into Quinn's neck.

"You don't love us, so why should I?" Quinn sobs.

"I'm sorry Q." The Latina apologizes.

"Whatever." Quinn pushes Santana away and grabs her bag.

"Quinn stop!" Santana chases her.

"Why?!" Quinn screams tuning to look at the Latina.

"Because I care about you Q. don't leave. Let me make things right." Santana grabs her hand.

"Fine. I swear if you fuck up with me again, I'm leaving you and I'm taking our baby with me." Quinn walks back into her room.

"Santana, make it right honey. Quinn cares about you. This is your chance." The older Latina says.

"Yes mom. I sowwy Berry." Santana said like a child.

"It's okay." Rachel giggles.

"Can I get a hug?" Santana opens her arms.

"Yeah." Rachel runs and hugs her.

FLASH

"Mom!"

"I had to do it. Facebook time." Maribel said.

"Don't you dare." Santana warns.

"I'm the parent. Now let's go eat. My treat." Maribel offers.

"Why didn't you say anything mom? Come one Fabray! I gots to get my eats on!" Santana yells walking out of the loft.

"That's all she does, but eat." Rachel shakes her head.

"Santana threw up when I was about too. She doesn't know that we're sharing this pregnancy." Quinn said walking out.

"Let Santana figure this out. She's going to know as soon as we go to dinner." Maribel tells Rachel.

"Yeah, let's head before she goes all Lima Heights." Rachel giggles locking the door.

End of this one. I hope you guy liked it. Santana will be stepping up. Next Chapter is the dinner and Santana will be bonding more with Quinn. Quinn and Santana will have a nice moment next Chapter. Brittany will also show up in the next Chapter too. Sweet Lady Kisses


	3. Chapter 3: Moments like this

Chapter 3: Moments like this

Santana's POV

I can't believe Q is pregnant with my baby. I'm actually denying something that Q and I made together. I know I fucked with her feelings and I hate myself for it. Quinn's a good girl and I'm making her feel bad about having this baby. Dani doesn't even know about this and it's going to cause some problems when she finds out about Quinn. Fuck! I guess things happen for a reason. Here I am eating dinner with Berry, Quinn and my mom.

"Santana, you okay?" My mother asks me.

"Yeah. I got a lot of things on my mind." I tell her eating my steak.

"Stop talking with your mouth full Mija." She says sternly to me.

"Sorry." I mumble.

"Make sure you call your father Santana."

"For what?" I look up at my mother with a frown.

"He needs to talk to you about something."

"Alright." I look over at Quinn. "You alright Q?" I asked her.

"Yeah, this food is amazing." She smiles. Oh dear god that smile.

"This is the best restaurant in New York." I say sipping my coke.

"So Mrs. Lopez, how's the whole business thing going?" I hear Berry ask my mother.

"It's going good Rachel. I'm happy about it." My mother smiles at her.

"When are you going to launch it mom?" I asked her.

"Oh, Maybe in 3 more months. I want to make sure that everything is set before I launch it." She tells me.

"I'm glad mom." I smile at her.

"Thanks honey." We all continue to eat.

…..

Quinn's POV

After dinner we head back to the loft. I see Santana sitting in her room playing the game. I knock on the door frame. She pauses the game and looks up at me. I step inside her room and say

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think we need too." She puts the controller to the side and turns to look at me.

"Are you going to be here for me?" I asked her sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah. I mean I'm just in shock." Santana tells me.

"I was too. Believe me San, I didn't know I was going to get pregnant." I tell her honestly.

"I know Q, we both were drunk and it happened."

"So what now?"

"Let's just take it one step at a time Q."

"Good idea. I'll go to sleep on the couch." I say getting up.

"No. You're staying in here with me." She says pulling me close.

"Okay." I get into bed with Santana and lay down.

"I'm happy you're here Q." She says wrapping her arms around my belly, she starts to rub it.

"Me too San." I switch off her light and close my eyes.

…..

Santana's POV

I decided to call out from work today so I could spend more time with Quinn. Right now Quinn and my mom are out shopping. This is all happening so fast. I really need to speak with Quinn about all of this. Last night, we didn't talk like I wanted too. What am I going to tell Dani? I hear knock on the door and I got to open it. It's Brittany.

"Hey Britt-Britt." I smile hugging her.

"Hey Sanny." She hugs me back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Oh, well I'm going to Julliard." She says cheerfully.

"Congrats B, that's amazing." I smile at her.

"Where's Rachel and Kurt?" She asked me.

"They're both at school right now. I called out from work." I tell her sitting down.

"What's on your mind?" She asked me walking over to the couch.

"How do you know that I have something on my mind?" I asked her.

"We dated, and I know you San. What's going on?" She giggles.

"Quinn's pregnant." I tell her.

"What? Who's the father? It's not Puck again is it?" She asks me in shock.

"No. It's me." I say.

"Huh? When did you two have sex?" She frowns.

"At Will's wedding. We got drunk and then it happened." I fiddle with my fingers.

"And you think that this baby is not yours?" She crosses her arms and looks at me.

"At first I didn't." I say looking at her.

"Then everytime Quinn gets sick, you end up throwing up yourself?" She raises a brow.

"Are you a psychic?" I asked looking at her.

"No, I'm a genius, and Puck had the same problem when Quinn got pregnant the first time." She smiles.

"I'm sharing this pregnancy with Quinn. I didn't realize that at first." I shakes my head.

"San, this is your chance to make things right. I can tell that you were shocked the first time Quinn told you and you went off on her telling her that this wasn't your child. I know you Santana and you can be stubborn when things don't go your way." Brittany tells me.

"But Britt…." I start off.

"But nothing San. This is your child and you knew that. Stop being such a pussy and take care of your child." She pinches me.

"Ow! Fine. I'll step up." I rub my arm.

"Sam and I broke up." She looks over at me with tears.

"Why? What did he do?" I asked.

"He cheated on me. He also got a girl pregnant. Sam thought it was funny, but it wasn't. I really liked him San." Brittany sniffs.

"Britt, I told you Sam was a jerk. I'm sorry that happened to you." I rub her back.

"What about you and Dani? Does she know?" She questions.

"No. I don't even know how I'm going to tell her." I groan.

"San, be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you, Quinn, or the baby." Brittany says to me.

"I promise."

"Pinky Promise." She holds up her pinky.

"Pinky Promise." I wrap my pinky around hers.

"I'm hungry. Let's cook something." She says getting up.

"Tacos?" I grin.

"Good idea." She starts to take out all of the ingredients.

….

Quinn's POV

I walk into the loft closing the door behind me. I walk in and see Santana looking up baby things. I smile and speak up.

"Find what you're looking for?" I asked her.

"No, not really." She continues to search.

"Why the change of heart San? You didn't want this baby."

"Quinn, I'm sorry about that." She closes her laptop.

"Why didn't you believe me?" I cross my arms.

"I-I don't know Q." She stutters out.

"You think I'm a slut of something?" I asked her.

"No! Of course not!" She yells.

"Then why?" I feel a few tears slip away.

"I thought it was Biff's Quinn. I didn't want to be played like a fool. Telling someone that you're having their child is big. That's why I didn't believe you. I mean it made me think about the first time you had gotten pregnant. You said it was Finn's, but it was Puckerman's. I didn't want that to happen to me." She tells me with tears forming.

"I see. I understand." I nod my head.

"Quinn, you're not a whore. I love everything about you. I'm glad you're pregnant with my child. To be honest I've always wanted you to have my kids." She tells me. Oh shit.

"What?"

"Quinn, I was jealous in high school. You didn't see it, all those notes I left in your locker and those Roses I would put on your locker, and I was trying to say that I loved you. Finn was your boyfriend, and Puckerman became baby daddy, then Sam bitch ass came into your life. I figure that there was no room for me to make you happy." I see her tears fall.

"You felt that way? Why didn't you just tell me that San? I would have left them for you. I've been in love with you for a very long time, but you were with Brittany." I reminded her.

"You love me?" She asked me standing up.

"Duh idiot!" I laugh.

"I'm sorry, I won't hurt you like this ever again. I want to be a good mom and a good baby mama Quinn. I can't let you do this all by yourself." She tells me holding my waist.

"I don't want too." I wrap my arms around her neck.

"I missed you Q." She nuzzles her face into my neck.

"I missed you too San." I rub her back.

End of this chapter. Hope you guys like the Quinntana moment. Santana will tell Dani next chapter and it won't be pretty. When do you guys want a Quinntana date? Which story next? Also, I still want you guys to vote about my new Navy story. Do you guys want it to be a crossover just like the Marine Diaries? Maybe having Santana, Rebekah, Aria, &amp; Quinn? Tell me what you guys think? Sweet Lady Kisses


	4. Chapter 4: All hell breaks loose

Chapter 4: All hell breaks loose

Santana's POV

I'm wake up and see Quinn sleeping beside me, fuck man. To be honest I am happy about Quinn having my child because it'll give me a chance to be responsible. I get out of bed and freshen up for today, today is the day I have to tell Dani about Quinn. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn to see that it's Quinn. I look down at Quinn's belly, I mean it's not sticking out or anything, but I can tell she's glowing.

"So, we love each other huh?" She questions leaning up against the sink, I sigh and turn to look at her.

"Yeah, we do. What do we do now Q? We're about to become parents, and I don't want anything or anyone getting in our way." I tell her.

"I don't know San, but I'm not going to be honest with you if you're still with Dani. That's something that's not going to happen." Quinn crosses her arms and glares at me. She's right, there's no point of me staying with Dani and we love each other.

"I understand that Quinn, but you have to give me time." I say to her.

"How much time San? Two weeks? The whole 8 months? I'm not waiting that long for you to make a decision, like I said, I will take our baby away from you Santana, if you can't step up." Quinn seriously says to me.

"I know. I'm going to be there for the both of you Q." I place my hand on Q's belly, nothing's going to stop me from taking care of Quinn and our child.

"I'm glad you're sticking with us." She strokes my cheek.

"That's a promise." I lean into her touch. Quinn's hand feels so warm on my face, I actually love this girl with everything I have, and not because we're having a child together, it's because Quinn's always been on my side.

"So, what are you doing today?" She asked.

"I have no idea." I tell her honestly.

"So what about Dani?" She looks over at me.

"I'm going to tell her today." I tell her grabbing her hand taking her out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to enroll at NYU today, so I'll call you." She says slipping on some clothes.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I kiss her cheek and she leaves.

….

Quinn's POV

After I enrolled in NYU, I came right back of the loft to relax. I know Santana is out trying to handle things with Dani about my pregnancy. I just hope San is okay. I don't want her dead before the baby comes, hell I don't want her dead at all. I hear noises coming from the otherside, I was about to get a knife until I see Rachel coming in with bags full of groceries. I get up to help her, but Brittany comes in and helps.

"Quinn, you feeling okay?" Brittany asked as she comes over to sit beside me.

"Yeah, I mean it's the pregnancy feeling all over again." I say sighing, not wanting to talk about this.

"How do you feel about having a baby with Santana?" Rachel asked as she sets a tray of tea down on the table.

"Different. I mean its Santana. She's different from Puck, and I don't know if she still wants to be a part of our baby's life." I say reaching over grabbing a cup of tea.

"That's very true." Rachel nods at my comment.

"Quinn, I know you might want to talk about this, but we're going to have to. I mean you are pregnant with our best friend's baby. I would beat the shit out of Santana for being so stupid and not wrapping it up, but I'm glad she has sex with you and not some other girl." Brittany says.

"Wow B, you're serious." I say laughing.

"I am, I've always wanted Santana to be happy Quinn. If it wasn't with me, then you. Santana was afraid when we were in high school." Brittany says standing going into the kitchen.

"Brittany's right. I actually talked to Santana one time, she did admit that. It shocked me that she didn't punch me or something." Rachel says turning on the stove.

"Wait, she didn't hit you? Wow, even when she wasn't with Brittany, Santana was trying to change." I say standing up going to help them.

"Shocked me too." Rachel places a pot of water onto the stove.

"I enrolled in NYU." I say happily.

"Quinn that's great." Rachel hugs me.

"Thanks." I smile.

"Quinn that's so awesome." Brittany says taking out the veggies.

"Thanks so much. I'm happy about it. I didn't want to be out of school for 9 months." I tell them taking out a knife so I could cut the veggies.

We hear the door open and we look to see Santana walking in with Dani. Why did Santana bring her here? This is odd for Santana to do something like this.

"Hey guys." Dani greets all of us.

"Hey." We all say. I look over at Brittany who has an unemotional look on her face. Okay, that's weird. Brittany loves everybody, why is she looking at Dani like that? I'm surprised Dani hasn't noticed yet.

"Dani, I brought you here because I have something to say." Santana says. Oh shit, Santana is going to tell her here.

"Okay what is it?" Dani asked sitting down.

"Come here Q." Santana holds out her hand for me to take.

"Uh, okay." I take her hand, and I'm nervous.

"Dani, something happened. Something big." Santana continues to hold my hand.

"Something big like what Santana?" Dani asked sitting up.

"I uh…Quinn's pregnant….with my baby." Santana breathes out.

"She's what?" Dani spits angrily.

"She's pregnant slow body." Brittany says in a mean way.

"Britt!" Santana scolds at her.

"What?" Brittany shrugs. "They say I'm stupid." Brittany walks back into kitchen. Rachel says sorry to Dani and goes back into the kitchen with Brittany.

"You need to control your little bitch Santana." Dani says angrily. We hear clattering in the kitchen, Brittany comes out with a knife in her hand. Oh my god is Brittany going to kill her.

"I really want you to repeat that Dani!" Brittany say gripping the knife.

"Uh, Britt sweetie, maybe you should put the knife down." Santana says stepping closer to Britt. Brittany glares at her, I had to hold in a laugh when Santana steps back away from her.

"You won't do it." Dani challenges. Yes, Britt will. You should ask Scott Peters, Britt sliced his ass up like a piece of turkey. Scott played a mean prank on her and Brittany went all white girl ghetto on his ass. She had Vaseline and everything.

"Don't think I won't." Brittany steps closer to Dani.

"Britt stop. Dani, I'm going to take care of my child. You're going to have to deal with that." Santana says wrapping her arm around me.

"I'm not dealing with anything, how do you know that the baby is not somebody else's child? How do you know that she's not tricking you into having your baby?" Dai crosses her arms.

"Excuse me? I'm not a user like you, from what I heard you're just using Santana because she has money. You're using her for sex Dani, I didn't. I actually love Santana, and I'm proud to give her a child." I spit clinging on to Santana, who's smiling.

"How could you do this to me Santana?" Dani flips the table over causing in to break.

"I don't know! It happened and it's done Dani! I can't take it back!" Santana screams.

"You should've done it!" She screams in anger.

"I did! I'm happy I did." Santana admits, and we all look at her with shocked faces. She wanted this to happen?

"Wait, you wanted this?" Dani asked in shocked.

"I've always wanted it. I was an idiot in high school, I was a fucking coward towards you Quinn, I let Puck get you drunk and have his baby! That should've been my baby!" Santana says with tears falling down her face.

"San?" Brittany places a hand on her shoulder.

"My baby Britt. Beth should've been mine, not his!" Santana cries.

"San, there's nothing you could've done. It happened already." Rachel says.

"San, look at me." I tell her.

"What?" She sniffs.

"San, there's nothing you could've done about it. I'm sorry." I say to her. I hear Dani scoff.

"Wow, once a slut always a slut. Santana, don't think I won't get you back for this." Dani says smiling.

"Dani, you might want to leave before Britt kills you." Rachel says holding Brittany back.

"I might come after you Quinn, you never know what might happen." Dani turns to leave.

"Let me at her!" Brittany screams trying to get out of Rachel's grip.

"You touch my family and I'll kill you myself." Santana says placing her hand over my belly.

"We'll see." Dani leaves.

"I can't believe this bitch made me fuck up my hair." Brittany tries to put her hair up back to the way it was.

"I feel sorry for whoever would cheat on you." I say.

"Me too Quinn." Brittany goes back into the kitchen with Rachel.

"Did you mean that?" Santana asks.

"Mean what?" I look up at her.

"That you're proud of giving me a child?" She asked with tears forming.

"Yeah, I did mean it. You okay?" I asked holding her arms.

"I will be, that made me feel better. I don't want Dani to hurt any of us." Santana's tears fall.

"San, let's just move somewhere else. I mean maybe your mom could help us move somewhere away from Dani." I suggested.

"That sounds good. I'll call her." Santana nods.

"I love you Santana." I tell her warmly.

"I love you too Q, and our child." Santana gives me a kiss and hugs me.

"Awwww." Brittany and Rachel gushes.

"Not cool!" Santana says.

"Pussy whipped!" Brittany says laughing along with Rachel.

"Not yet anyway." I wink at Santana walking into the kitchen.

"Whatever." I look to see Santana sitting down on the couch.

….

Dani's POV

I burst into my house angrily. Santana is going pay for hurting me like this and that bitch Quinn. The nerve of that whore getting pregnant by my girlfriend! I'm so fucking pissed off right now it's crazy. Who does Brittany thinks she is about to cut me. These bitches don't know what's coming for them. I pick up my phone and call somebody.

"Hello?" I hear the angelic voice.

"Hey, can do you me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure baby, what's up?" She asked me.

"I need you to keep tabs on some people for me." I say sitting down.

"Sure." She agrees quickly.

"Her name is Brittany Pierce." I tell her.

"No problem, I'll kill her too." She says laughing darkly.

"Cool, meet me at our special place." I say.

"I will. See ya." She hangs up. I put my phone down and smile, Brittany you first on my list you stupid bitch. This is going to be good. I go to my room and email one of my good friends.

"I need a favor." I send the email off, then go to sleep. I can't wait for this.

End of this chapter. What is Dani planning? Santana and Quinn will go on a date next chapter. Rachel and Brittany will be getting closer too. Someone will show up at the loft. Which story next? Sweet Lady Kisses


	5. Chapter 5: Closer

Chapter 5: Closer

Sorry about the long wait.

…

No one's POV

Brittany is at the school with Rachel watching the short girl rehearse. Cassandra July tells them to take a break. Brittany puts down the dancing magazine she was reading. Rachel walks over to the blonde dancer.

"You're not bored are you?" Rachel asked Brittany

"No I'm not." Brittany shakes her head smiling at her.

"Cool, so how do you feel about being a god-mom?" Rachel asked Brittany.

"It feels good, but you know you're going to be one too right?" Brittany chuckles.

"True." Rachel nods at the blonde. Rachel is stretching to get ready for the next dance routine for the play. Brittany watches in amazement, she never knew Rachel was this good at dancing, maybe Santana taught her little bit.

After the class was over Rachel and Brittany went down to the ice cream shop and got some ice cream. They decided to go to the park to eat their desert. Rachel and Brittany are walking on the trail hand in hand enjoying their ice cream.

"New York is so amazing. I hated when we left and had to go back to Lima." Brittany admits eating her vanilla ice cream.

"Same." Rachel nods in agreement eating her mango ice cream.

"I'm having fun with you, you're fun Rachel." Brittany smiles at the brunette.

"So are you Brittany. Thanks for coming with me today." Rachel said.

"It's no problem, Santana and Quinn really needed the loft for themselves so they can work things out with the baby." Brittany said sitting down on the bench and pulling Rachel onto her lap.

"What about this whole Dani thing? I'm scared that she's going to come back to hurt Quinn, Quinn is not even showing yet." Rachel said looking down at the tall blonde.

"Maybe we should put security camera's outside of the loft just in case, y'know the ones people won't see?" Brittany said finishing off her ice cream.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea, I'll ask Santana about that." Rachel finishes off her ice cream as well.

"She should agree, Santana is going to step up, I know she will. She's a Lopez, they don't give up on anything." Brittany tell Rachel.

"True fact." Rachel nods wrapping an arm around Brittany and relaxing as they watch the duck play in the pond.

…..

With Santana and Quinn

"Okay, Q-ball. Where the hell do you want to go?" Santana asked pulling up a few places on the computer.

"What about here?" Quinn points to a French restaurant. Santana clicks on it and looks at some of the reviews on it.

"Oh hell no. A two-star French place? I wish I would go here." Santana clicks back and goes to another page.

"Here's a five-star place, you big baby." Quinn chuckles.

"I don't fuck with two-stars Quinn. That's just nasty." Santana makes a face.

"Whatever, look they have breadsticks." Quinn points to the menu.

"Oh, it's on like a motherfucker." Santana stands up and calls the restaurant to make reservations. Quinn starts to here Santana cuss in Spanish, and she instantly knew that there was a problem. Santana got off the phone and had a smile on her face.

"What the hell did you say San?" Quinn looks up at her lover.

"I told her that I would hang her off of the bridge by her legs." Santana smiles widely.

"You're a mess San." Quinn chuckles and tries to stand up, but the Latina pulls her back.

"I want some kisses." Santana puckers out her lips for a kiss. Quinn chuckles, and kisses the Latina. Santana climbs on top of Quinn, and grinds her hard dick into her clothed pussy, they didn't hear the loft door open.

"Isn't that how she got pregnant in the first place?" Brittany throws a pillow at Santana.

"What the fuck Britt?" Santana whines and climbs off of Quinn.

"How was class Rachel?" Quinn asked sitting up.

"It was great." Rachel said pulling down some bowls.

"What are you fixing?" Santana asked the short girl.

"Some homemade pasta." Rachel said taking out the ingredients.

"That sounds good, I'm taking by boo out tonight." Santana locks her fingers with Quinn, who blushes.

"Finally, I got tired of you complaining about not getting enough pussy." Rachel laughs.

"Shut up Berry! You weren't supposed to say that!" Santana shrieks and pouts because of the girls.

"So, what about this whole Dani thing?" Brittany asked helping Rachel out in the kitchen.

"I don't know Britt, she better not come by here, or we'll have a problem." Santana said laying on Quinn's lap.

"True, we will have a problem." Brittany nods with Santana's comment.

…..

With Quinn and Santana

Santana and Quinn are enjoying their night out together. Right now, they're sitting on a bench in the park looking at the statue of Liberty. Santana feeds Quinn a cinnamon roll the blonde was craving for.

"Mmm, so good." Quinn licks her lips at the wonderful taste. Santana kisses Quinn gently on the lips. Quinn grips the back of Santana's neck, they were about to makeout, but Santana's phone rings.

"Aww man." Santana pulls away and answers her phone. "Hello?" Santana answers.

"San, you need to get back home." Rachel said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Santana asked in concern.

"I think Dani destroyed the loft. Some of our stuff is missing." Rachel said picking up some magazines that are on the floor.

"Shit! We're on our way." Santana hangs up and helps Quinn up.

"What's going on baby?" Quinn asked the Latina.

"Dani fucking trashed our place. I'm going to kill that bitch when I see her." Santana growls angrily.

"Come on let's get to the loft before she shows up." Quinn said locking their fingers together. Dani watches the whole thing for afar. She calls one of her friends so she can take care of Santana, but first she's going to get rid of Quinn.

Santana and Quinn makes it back to the loft and their faces drop to the floor. Dani destroyed everything fucking thing. Santana runs to her room and sees her the hatch of the floor open. That's where she kept all of her high school things at and a picture of her cousin Mason. Santana growls and flips a choar over making it break. Quinn, Brittany &amp; Rachel runs into her room.

"San, what's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"She took all of my high school things and my picture of Mason." Santana's tears starts to fill up her eyes. All three of the girls instantly get sad faces. They know how much that picture of Mason means to Santana. Mason was her older cousin who got killed in Lima Heights because false precautions. Santana was going to kill the cop who killed her cousin, but it wasn't worth losing her life over it. Mason taught Santana everything about girls, her father wasn't around as much because he worked a lot. Mason was about to go to college, but the cop shot him dead.

"Santana I am so sorry." Rachel said sadly. Quinn walks over and hugs the Latina who breaks down in her girlfriend's arms. Rachel &amp; Brittany can't help to shed some tears their selves. Mason was the coolest guy on the planet. He loved all four of them so much.

"I'm going to kill that bitch!" Santana growls with red eyes. All three of the girls looks at the Latina with worried expressions. Quinn knows Santana will kill Dani first chance she gets, but she can't do it. They're about to have a child, and she doesn't want Santana to risk her life over someone who's not important.

"Baby, think about what you're doing. Don't go to jail because of her." Quinn said softly.

"She's right San, you have a baby on the way. Don't let Dani take that away from you." Brittany said to her best friend.

"They're both right. Santana this baby is more important than Dani, look we already called the cops they should be here soon. Just rest and we'll handle this." Rachel said pulling out some clothes for Santana.

"Fine, but if I see Dani, don't think I won't kill the bitch." Santana walks into her bathroom and takes a shower. All three girls walk back into the living room and sit down. The cops finally show and Rachel tells them what she saw when she came home. The cops nod and they head out to find Dani.

"I think we need to find somewhere else to live, because if we don't Dani could come back with some people and kill us." Quinn said.

"Good idea, we could stay in the Hilton hotel until we get back on our feet." Rachel said.

"Good idea, I think Santana's mom is staying there. Let's go shopping tomorrow and get some new things." Brittany suggest.

"Sounds good, let's go to bed." Rachel takes Brittany's hand heads into her room. "Night Q." Rachel calls out.

"Night." Quinn said back. "Quinn locks the door up; she sets up a different code for the alarm. She heads into Santana's room, and sees the Latina sleeping. Quinn takes a quick shower and heads to bed cutting the light off. Santana pulls Quinn closer to her.

"I love you baby." Santana said.

"I love you too Santana." Quinn snuggles into her side falling asleep.

Outside the loft a figure slides a note under the door walking away with a smile.

End of this chapter. Dani and Santana will have a confrontation next chapter and it will get ugly. Rachel and Brittany runs into one of their old enemies from high school. Also, Biff returns looking for Quinn pushing Santana to her limit. Till next time.


End file.
